Étichonides
. . . . . Étichonides . . . . . et Bereswinde.]] du Hohenbourg avec des terres à sa fille Sainte Odile.]] Les Étichonides constituent une maison noble importante, probablement d'origine franque, gallo-romaine et burgonde, qui règne sur le duché d'Alsace au début du Moyen Âge (VIIe - Xe siècles). La dynastie doit son nom à Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace, Eticho (également connu sous le nom d'Aldaric), qui règne de 662 à 690. Sa famille, les Étichonides, est surtout connue pour être à l'origine de nombreux monastères à partir du VIIe siècle. Adalric, ses cinq enfants et ses onze petits-enfants patronnent et fondent onze monastères''Conflict in Medieval Europe: Changing Perspectives on Society and Culture'', Warren C. Brown, Piotr Górecki, Routledge, 2017. ISBN 1351949721, 9781351949729.. Au XIIe siècle, Herrade, la célèbre abbesse de Hohenbourg, utilise la forme Eticho, ce qui au XIIe siècle devient ÉtichonidesBulletin philologique et historique: (jusqu'à 1715). Comité des travaux historiques et scientifiques. Impr. nationale, 1967.. Les Étichonides introduisent vers 720 les usages colombaniens et irlandais au monastère castral du Hohenbourg lui-même et de sa dépendance à Niedermunster, le monastère d’en bas, puis à la fondation de Saint-Étienne, un monastère urbain à l’intérieur de l’enceinte romaine à StrasbourgRené Bornert, Les origines du monachisme en Alsace, Revue d’Alsace, 134 | 2008, 9-77.. Le duché reste fermement attaché à la dynastie d’Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace jusqu’à sa dissolution en 740. L’Alsace devient alors un comtéFellner Robert, Federici-Schenardi Maruska et al. Develier-Courtételle, un habitat rural mérovingien. 5. Analyse spatiale, approche historique et synthèse. Vestiges gallo-romains. Office de la culture et Société jurassienne d’Emulation, Porrentruy, 2007. (Cahier d’archéologie jurassienne 17).. Du temps des Étichonides, l'Alsace est généralement divisée en un comté du nord et un comté du sud, le Nordgau et le Sundgau. Ces comtés, ainsi que les monastères du duché, sont soumis à un contrôle plus strict des ducs avec la montée des Étichonides. Il existe un débat scientifique sur la question de savoir si les Étichonides sont ou non en conflit ou alliés avec les Carolingiens, mais il est possible qu'ils soient les deux : opposants à l'extension de l'autorité de Charles Martel, dans les années 720, lorsqu'il fait la guerre à l’Alémanie pour la première fois, mais alliés lorsque les Alémans, commandés par le duc Theudebald, envahissent l'Alsace (dont la population compte un important élément d'Alémans) au début des années 740. Le dernier duc Etichonid, Liutfrid, est peut-être mort en combattant Theudebald au nom de Pépin le Bref. Au Xe siècle, les Étichonides sont restés puissants en Alsace compte, mais leur pouvoir est circonscrit de manière significative par les Ottoniens. Au XIe siècle, le pape Léon IX semble ignorer que ses ancêtres, les seigneurs (ou chiffres) de Dabo et Eguisheim pour le précédente demi-siècle sont en fait les descendants directs des derniers Étichonides. De nombreuses familles européennes notables sont issues des Étichonides, y compris des Habsbourg. Par les femmes on trouve aussi les Hohenstauffen et les Capétiens''Alsace, terre de sourciers'', Adolphe Landspurg, Éditeur FeniXX 1990, ISBN 2402149663, 9782402149662.. Article détaillé : Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace Article détaillé : Richardis d'Andlau * * * * * * * * * * LEUR FAMILLE . Les parents d'Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace . Le père d'Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace, Adalricus (ca 615 - 663), Adalric est un noble bourguignon, Dux mérovingien du Pagus Attoriensis, dans la région de Dijon''Saints d'Aquitaine: missionnaires et pèlerins du haut Moyen Âge'', Collection "Histoire", Edina Bozóky, Presses universitaires de Rennes, 2010. ISBN 2753511977, 9782753511972.. Du fait de l'affaiblissement croissant du pouvoir central royal dans le royaume mérovingien cela permet aux ducs du Pagus Attoriensis d'étendre leur sphère d'influences sur une partie de la Bourgogne. Leur pouvoir est aussi religieux. Son frère cadet, Waldelenus, est abbé du monastère de Saint-Pierre, à Bèze, et sa sœur Adalsind est abbesse au couvent de Saint-Martin, à Brégille, aujourd'hui un quartier de Besançon. Adalric s'efforce de limiter les généreuses donations de ses parents à l'abbaye de Saint-Martin de Brégille. Cette entreprise rencontre une résistance considérable de la noblesse de Besançon, probablement aussi du Dux de Bourgogne Transjurane, Chramelène, son oncle. Après que sa sœur, l'abbesse Adalsind, transfère la possession de l'abbaye dans les années 657/658 au monastère de Bèze, il y a de violents affrontements entre les parties opposées aux biens monastiques. Finalement, Adalsind et ses nonnes sont expulsées de l'abbaye de Brégille. Le couvent est consacré à l'abbaye Saint-Pierre de Bèze, dirigée par le frère d'Adalsind, Waldelenus, puis dirigé par lui comme un double monastère. Après la mort de son père Amalgar (ca 590 - 643), Adalric (ca 615 - 663)) lui succède comme duc du Pagus Attoriensis. Bien qu'il soit mentionné dans les archives du monastère de Bèze, le Chronicon Besuense, seulement pour l'année 658 en tant que Dux, on peut néanmoins supposer que la transition de la dignité ducale après la mort d'Amalgar a lieu en 643. Les conflits de propriété entre la noblesse bourguignonne se poursuivent dans les années suivantes et finalement dégénèrent en 663, lorsque le roi Chlothar III, probablement à l'instigation du parti Transjuranischen, Adalric abandonne la dignité de duc/Dux du Pagus Attoriensis. Comme Adalric à partir de 663 n'est plus mentionné dans les sources mérovingiennes et disparaît de l'histoire bourguignonne, la recherche permet de supposer qu'Adalric est décédé la même année. La mère d'Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace est peut-être Hultrude de Burgondie, la fille de Guillebaud, patrice, descendant de plusieurs rois burgondes et des Ferréol. * * * * * Leurs ancêtres . [thumb|260px|Brunehilde est l’ennemie des [http://ca.wikipedia.org/wiki/Waldelens Waldelens, qui sont les meilleurs soutiens des colombaniens.]] Le plus connu des Étichonides est Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace, duc de 662 à 689''Nouvelle biographie générale depuis les temps les plus reculés jusqu'à nos ..., par Hoefer (Jean Chrétien Ferdinand), p.662.. Son père, Adalric (ca 615 - 663) est le fils aîné du duc du Pagus Attoriensis, Amalgar (ca 590 - 643), et de son épouse Aquilina de Bourgogne Transjurane (après 592 - après 630), fondatrice de l'abbaye de Bèze en 616 ou 630, fille de Waldalenus (531 - 615), le Dux de Bourgogne Transjurane. Avec les ducs de Transjurane du clan des Waldelens''La Provence du premier au douzième siècle, Etudes d'histoire et de géographie Politique, de Georges de Manteyer. Paris, Picard, 1908. (Mémoires et documents publiés par la Société de l'École des Chartes, VIII.), qui se sont alliés à eux par mariage, le père et le grand-père d'Eticho-Adalric d'Alsace exercent une influence décisive sur la politique de la région franconienne. Les Waldelens sont les descendants de Waldalenus et Aelia FlaviaChristian Settipani, La transition entre mythe et réalité, Archivum 37 (1992:27-67); Settipani speculates on Flavia's connections with Felix Ennodius and Syagria. Idem pour Dupraz et The Prosopography of the Later Roman Empire, de Arnold Hugh Martin Jones, John Robert, p.309., issus d'une famille gallo-romaine du nord de la Bourgogne. Ils sont déjà les fondateurs de plusieurs monastères et abbayes. Ses ancêtres sont tous des proches des rois francs, grands seigneurs serviteurs des différents royaumes. Ils ont des ancêtres parmi les Alamans, Romains, Francs, Gaulois et Burgondes, parfois illustres. Jean de Turckheim, dans ses Tablettes Généalogiques des illustres Maisons des Ducs de Zaeringen, montre toutefois que les hypothèses sur ses origines sont multiples. Les premiers comptes-rendus relatent les débuts de la famille dans le pagus Attoariensis, autour de Dijon, dans le nord de la Bourgogne. Au milieu du VIIe siècle, un duc de la région nommé Amalgar (ca 590 - 643) et son épouse Aquilina sont remarqués comme fondateurs et mécènes majeurs des monastères. Le roi Dagobert Ier et son père leur font des dons pour recouvrer leur loyauté et les dédommager des pertes subies en tant qu'opposants à la reine Brunhild et de son petit-fils, Sigebert II. Amalgar (ca 590 - 643) et son épouse fondent un couvent à Brégille et une abbaye à Bèze, installant un fils et une fille dans les abbayes. Leur troisième enfant, Adalric (ca 615 - 663), leur succède et est le père du duc Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace. Amalgar (ca 590 - 643) a comme grand-père en Gaule mérovingienne un duc Amalo. Grégoire de Tours raconte l'aventure amoureuse fatale de ce duc au c. 27 du liv. IX de ses Histoires. duc Amalo meurt en l'année 589''Mémoires et documents'', Société d'Histoire et d'archéologie de Genève, Librairie Droz, 19??, ISBN 2600050159, 9782600050159.. Ce magnat burgonde, descendant de la dynastie ostrogothe Amales renvoie sa femme dans l'un de ses domaines pour s'occuper de ses affaires. Seul au lit, il est soudain saisi d'un désir pour une certaine jeune fille de naissance libre''The Age of Abbesses and Queens: Gender and Political Culture in Early Medieval Europe'', Dick Harrison, Nordic Academic Press, 1998.. Le duc Amalo, propriétaire de domaines près de Chalon-sur-Saône, est tué par cette jeune fille qu'il tente de violer dans l'un de ses domaines pendant l'absence de sa femme. Elle se réfugie chez le roi Guntram''The prosopography of the later Roman Empire'', Volume 3, Partie 1, ISBN 0521201608, 9780521201605. Arnold Hugh Martin Jones, John Robert Martindale, J. Morris University Press, 1971.. * * * * * * * * * * LE MARIAGE PRINCIER D'ETICHO (vers 655) . est l'ancêtre des Étichonides.]] Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace se marie avec Bérhésinde ou Berswinde vers 655. Les parents de Berswinde ne sont pas connus, mais la Chronicon Ebersheimense précise qu'elle est fille d'une sœur de saint Léger, évêque d'Autun et qu'une de ses sœurs fut reine des FrancsFoundation for Medieval Genealogy. La seule reine qui peut correspondre est ChimnéchildeDu point de vue chronologique, il pourrait aussi y avoir Bathilde, la femme de Clovis II, mais on sait qu'elle est d'origine serve., femme de Sigebert III, roi d'Austrasie. Ici s'arrêtent les certitudes concernant la famille de BerswindeSur la base de l'onomastique, il lui a été proposé un frère, le sénéchal Hugobert.. Cette alliance augmente encore le crédit d'Adalric, il affirme sa puissance locale au point d’être nommé par le roi Childéric II, duc d'Alsace, en 662, succédant au duc Boniface. Le roi lui adresse en 663, un second diplôme de donation pour l’abbaye de Munster''L'art de vérifier les dates ..., par David Baillie Warden, Jean Baptiste Pierre Jullien Courcelles, Nicolas Vigton de Saint-Allais, p.463. . Outre l'éclat de la naissance, on admire en elle une piété sincère, qui ne se démentira jamais. La femme d'Adalric, Berswinde, est très chrétienne et ne profite de ses richesses que pour les répandre dans le sein des pauvres. Chaque jour elle se retire dans la partie la plus isolée de son palais, pour consacrer ses loisirs à la lecture des livres saints et aux exercices de la piété. Elle prie aussi pour avoir un enfant, et ce n’est qu’au bout de plusieurs années, en 662, que naît leur première fille, qui est aveugle. * * * * * * * * * * LES ÉTICHONIDES . .]] et d'autres chrétiens.]] Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace et '''Bereswinde' (653 - 700), une Hugobertide, ont six enfants : ¤ 1. Sainte Odile est née vers 662, à Obernai, et décédée vers 720 au château d’Hohenbourg. Aldaric songe en vain à marier Odile à quelque puissant seigneur de ses amis. Première abbesse de Hohenburg, elle sera canonisée au XIe siècle par le pape Léon IX, et proclamée patronne de l'Alsace par le pape Pie XII en 1946. Avant sa transformation en chapitre canonial, la communauté de la Montagne d’en Haut (Hohenburg) rayonne dans une périphérie assez étendue et étoffer le réseau des monastères familiaux de la dynastie des ÉtichonidesRené Bornert, Les origines du monachisme en Alsace, Revue d’Alsace, 134 | 2008, 9-77.. La fondation du Niedermunster (monastère d’en bas), vers 720 est étroitement liée aux origines du monastère d’en haut. De concert avec sa communauté, l’abbesse Odile décide l’érection d’une hôtellerie au pied de la montagne, pour y accueillir les pèlerins. En raison de l’aménité du lieu et de la facilité d’y capter l’eau, cette dépendance est transformée en monastère proprement dit. D’importantes constructions furent édifiées. Les vestiges les plus anciens datent de l’époque de sainte OdileRené Bornert, Les origines du monachisme en Alsace, Revue d’Alsace, 134 | 2008, 9-77.. Il ne subsiste aujourd’hui de ces trois édifices que des restes de cette dernière abbaye (Biller & Metz, 1991 ; Hammer, 2003 ; Lorenz & Scherer, 1871). ¤ 2. Après la mort d’Etichon-Adalric, son fils aîné, le duc Adalbert d'Alsace (Obernai vers 665 - 722 Odilenberg) est aussi comte de Sundgau. Le duc Adalbert construit la résidence royale de Koenigshoffen et fonde le monastère au nord de Strasbourg de Saint-Étienne de Strasbourg. Vers 720, le duc d’Alsace Adalbert, fonde le monastère de de Honau, sur une île du Rhin. Il le confie à l’abbé-évêque Benedictus. Le domaine releve du patrimoine fiscal que la famille des Étichonides s’est appropriéeRené Bornert, Les origines du monachisme en Alsace, Revue d’Alsace, 134 | 2008, 9-77.. Il est le père de : : 2.1. Luitfrid Ier d'Alsace (700 - 743) est le troisième et dernier membre de la famille des Étichonides à être duc d'Alsace (722 - 739). Il épouse: Hiltrudis (Hildewinde) née en 705. Il est le père de Rhutard. : 2.2. Eberhard (702 - 747 au monastère de Murbach), Comte et domesticus. Eberhard est marié à Hemelctrudis; de ce mariage est né un fils Anifridus. : 2.3. Atilia (690 - 741) ; première abbesse du monastère de Saint-Etienne à Strasbourg et vénérée dans l'Église catholique comme une sainte. : 2.4. Eugenia, abbesse de Hohenburg : 2.5. Albina : 2.6. Savina : 2.7. Gundlinda ; Abbesse de Niedermuenster : 2.8. Maso, comte. ¤ 3. Bathicon ou Baducon d'Alsace, comte d'Alsace, (667 - 725) et de Suisse''Alsace, terre de sourciers'', Adolphe Landspurg, Éditeur FeniXX 1990, ISBN 2402149663, 9782402149662.. Il est à l'origine du monastère d'Honau et de celui de Wissembourg''Politics and Power in Early Medieval Europe Alsace and the Frankish Realm ..., par Hans J. Hummer, p.53.. Dans un cartulaire du XVe siècle concernant le monastère de Honau intitulé ''Bisthumb HONA''W , Batticho est mentionné comme second fils du duc Eticho : ''Hettich genuit filios Quatuor, Adelbertum, Battichonem, Hugonem, Hechonem''Philippe-André Grandidier, ''Histoire de l'Église et des évêques princes de Strasbourg: depuis la fondation de l'évêché jusqu'à l'an 965, Volume I, François Levrault, Strasbourg, 1776.. Il est le père de : : 3.1. Boronuse († après 748), comte en Alsace et sa femme ont deux enfants. ¤ 4. Hugues d'Alsace est comte du Brisgau''Alsace, terre de sourciers'', Adolphe Landspurg, Éditeur FeniXX 1990, ISBN 2402149663, 9782402149662.. Il épouse Hermentrude et laisse trois enfants en bas-âge, car il est peut-être tué par son père. Il est à l'origine du monastère d'Honau''Politics and Power in Early Medieval Europe Alsace and the Frankish Realm ..., par Hans J. Hummer, p.53.. : 4.1. Bodolus († après 749), comte en Alsace. La deuxième fille de Bodolus, Ruchuinaest l'ancienne copropriétaire avec Adala de l'île d'Eschau dans le procès-verbal cité en 778. : 4.2. aussi appelé Bleon († avant 748) est comte en Alsace. ans un cartulaire du XVe siècle concernant le monastère de Honau intitulé ''Bisthumb HONA''W, Bleonus est identifié comme le fils de Hugo et mentionne ses descendants : ''Hugo genuit Duos filios: Bodolem et Bleonem. Bleon autem genuit unum filium nomine Hug qui dedit totum quod habuit de la marque Teorasheim''Philippe-André Grandidier, ''Histoire de l'Église et des évêques princes de Strasbourg: depuis la fondation de l'évêché jusqu'à l'an 965, Volume I, François Levrault, Strasbourg, 1776.. ¤ 5. Etchicho II de Nordgau (vers 671 - après 723), comte de Nordgau''Alsace, terre de sourciers'', Adolphe Landspurg, Éditeur FeniXX 1990, ISBN 2402149663, 9782402149662.. Il est le plus jeune fils du duc Eticho et de sa femme Berswinda. Il est à l'origine du monastère d'Honau'' Politics and Power in Early Medieval Europe Alsace and the Frankish Realm ..., par Hans J. Hummer, p.53.. Haicho est probablement le personnage mentionné dans un document pour le monastère de Saint-Mihiel comme Chaico, le mari d'une dame nommée Ganna. Eticho / Haicho est désigné comme le fondateur de la branche des comtes de Nordgau, d'où viennent la maison de Habsburg, la maison de Lorraine et la famille Egisheim-DagsburgPhilippe-André Grandidier, ''Histoire de l'Église et des évêques princes de Strasbourg: depuis la fondation de l'évêché jusqu'à l'an 965, Volume I, François Levrault, Strasbourg, 1776.. Il est aussi l'ancêtre de Léon IX, membre de cette famille. : 5.1. Hugo II est père du comte Haicho II. Ce dernier est lui-même le père de Hugues de Tours (vers 765-780 - 837), comte de Tours et duc de la Haute Alsace durant les règnes de Charlemagne et Louis le Pieux. Sa fille? Ermengarde, épouse de Lothaire Ier, est donc mère de trois rois carolingiens, qui font partie de la lignée des Étichonides. : 5.2. Albericus. ¤ 6. Sainte Roswinde est la dernière des filles du duc Adalric. Elle imite sa pieuse sœur en se consacrant à Dieu au monastère d’Hohenbourg. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:personnalité alsacienne Catégorie:Histoire de l'Alsace Catégorie:Noblesse franque Catégorie:Antiquité tardive Catégorie:Duc du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Étichonide Catégorie:Arbre généalogique descendant Catégorie:Histoire de l'Allemagne médiévale